The Hostage
by KandiLips
Summary: Bailey is abducted by murderous Somali pirates when the ship nears Africa. And her friends come to find that deadly secrets lie beneath Bailey's capture. Can Cody save her in time? ::DARK fanfic. Cailey! Rated T for torture, cussing and violence::


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey people! Okay, because this is my first Suite Life fic, I'm really going to step it up a notch on the levels of excitement and action. If you skipped the summary, this fic's about what happens when Bailey is kidnapped by treacherous Somali pirates who torture her for information and blackmail Mr. Tipton, because they mistake Bailey for London. Crazy- yes, I know. But it's gonna be good! OK, so let's get this show on the road. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own the Suite Life series. I own NOTHING.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Trembling with overwhelming fear and shock, Bailey couldn't do anything but gaze up in absolute horror as the smoldering iron rod neared her face, threatening to sear right through her skin if it did so much as _touched_ her. She squinted her eyes; the sweltering, hot steam reaching out in waves to dance painfully across her barred skin. She was so vulnerable; anything these people wanted to do to her could and would be done.

Because she was a hostage. And frankly, the little voodoo doll that they so happily jabbed pins into. And other things that made pins look like _baby pacifiers._

"Now, my pretty, little captive." The pirate holding the scorching metal just inches away from Bailey's cheek sneered. "You will tell me the location."

Her breathing picked up rapidly, taking off like a rocket jetting through the nocturnal air. Beads of bloody sweat oozing down her face from the start of her matted hairline, the girl once again tried to escape her bonds, pushing up with all of her will power and internal force against the heavy iron chains that were pinning her arms and legs down to the table.

But it was no use. Bailey's lungs gasped as the shackles inflicted deep cuts into her wrists and ankles, and the more she struggled, the more agony she received.

"Tell me NOW, or I'll burn you, skank!" The pirate suddenly bellowed, making the whole room shake with the boom of his voice.

And Bailey couldn't. That's why she was here. She couldn't possibly let her friends fall into the hands of these brutes. No, she'd rather _die_ than have that happen. So that's exactly what she planned to do: giver her life for her friends.

"_No."_ She hissed in anger and defiance, clenching her jaw tight in anticipation of the sheer torture that awaited her. The unbearable, feverish heat of the ship's boiler room had already started to get to Bailey. She moaned as it completely enveloped her in a cloud of nausea and grogginess; the fiery atmosphere making her dizzy as the smoldering steam attacked her sweaty form and made her clothes stick to her body like an uncomfortable, tight, second skin.

She wanted to die. She'd gladly get on her hands and knees and beg for death. But it wasn't over. The pirates were not onlyskilled with their ways of torture, but they excelled at ruthless mind games that slowly turned you mad and made you suicidal.

"Your... _mistake_." The horrid man grinned malevolently. He made sure to take his time as he began to bring the blistering rod closer to her face, going tantalizingly slow as he prepared to burn the wide-eyed girl mercilessly...

* * *

Two hours earlier, Bailey Pickett had been out on the deck of the S.S. Tipton after hours, her brown eyes gazing outward at the beautiful, never-ending sea. Sometimes, she would just go out there to think, and to be alone for a moment. Just her and the serene, Caribbean-blue ocean. Bailey was always captivated by the way that the star-scattered, ebony sky would soar out above the waters, joining it at the perfectly straight, multicolored line that was the horizon. She _loved_ the ocean. The way that its shades of calming blue and green churned together into a memorizing color reminded her of Cody's stunning eyes...

Bailey's heart rate picked up, beating faster than the speed of light. Every time she thought of her ex, she winced, clamping her teeth down hard onto the edge of her lower lip until she tasted blood. She couldn't deny it; she missed Cody. But Bailey couldn't just go waltzing back into his arms like nothing at all had happened. Whenever she thought of that one night in Paris... that _one_ little event that ruined their entire relationship... she could just scream. Scream out in pain, frustration, and regret. Bailey had no idea why things had ended so badly between them, but she really wished she could have a second chance with him. She hoped withall of her heart that maybe someday, things would go back to what they used to be: her being the _only_ thing on his mind.

And Bailey got her wish. Just, not in the way that she'd expected. Because with Bailey's life in danger, Cody was sure to be excessively worried.

Before Bailey could scream, even breathe, rough hands had shoved her face-first down into the deck, binding her arms and legs from behind her. And she couldn't even find her voice as she was dragged by her ankles into the pitch-black shadows of the night; the wind had been knocked right out of her chest. Bailey fought back against her bonds, earning a few agonizing blows to her face and stomach from her attackers. She then felt her heart drop like an anchor as she realized what was happening to her: she was being kidnapped. She was being kidnapped, and she'd most-likely never see anyone she loved ever again.

And nobody even knew where she was.

Bailey writhed with torment as sudden tears came pouring down her cheeks, flooding into the gaping wounds on her face and burning with such intensity that it felt like knives were being repeatedly stabbed into her skin. Her abductor suddenly flipped her over and slammed her back down into the deck on her backside, yanking a tight gag up and over the opening of her mouth.

And that's when Bailey shuddered, her eyes growing wide and overwhelmingly fearful as she gazed up in terror at her attackers.

Because they were Somali pirates; horrible, cutthroat, modern-day pirates from the country of Somalia who attacked other ships to steal their cargo and to take hostages. They were also widely known for their gruesome torture tactics and ways of "doing away" with people...

Bailey whimpered quietly, her voice muffled by her thick gag.

And she was sure that this all couldn't be happening, not to her, it just _had_ to be a dream...

But it wasn't.

"Well hello there, princess." One of the taller, gruffer looking pirates stepped out of the shrouding darkness, speaking clear English as he knelt down next to the poor girl. He stared down at Bailey with his set of cold, black eyes, which sent a series of chills rippling through her body. The edge of his mouth quirked to the side as he let loose a little, evil smile, leaning down to kiss Bailey tauntingly on the side of her face. "You're going to do _everything _we tell you to do from now on." He whispered softly, his lips only centimeters from her ear, and she shuddered violently as they gently brushed against its outer cartilage. The pirate chuckled darkly, his upper lip curling up slightly to reveal two rows of nearly luminescent, pearly-white teeth. "And if you don't, I'll torture you. _Personally." _He began stroking Bailey's trembling cheek with the back of his hand._ "_You belong to _us_ now, doll. You're our little hostage, and there's nothing you can do about it." He snarled, kicking Bailey deep in the gut and sending her spiraling, a loud thud echoing through the atmosphere as she collided agonizingly with the ship's guardrail. Bailey screamed out in pain, which came out muffled and extremely quieted through her gag.

"There there, wench." The pirate cooed mockingly, taking long strides over to where Bailey laid in a crumpled heap. "You'll get used to the pain. You'll learn to survive it."

And with that, he gestured over to his crew, his lips still holding a smirk. "Take the bitch back to the ship. Then bring her down to the boiler room."

"But, captain, the heat down there'll suffocate her." One of his crew pointed out in a snarly, deep voice. "She'll die."

Glaring, the captain whipped his head back around to look him angrily in the eyes. "And _you'll_ die if you question my orders again. Take her there. NOW."

The pirate captain rubbed his hands together sinisterly as he watched his crew hoist Bailey breezily up above their shoulders and carry her back to their ship.

_And THEN I'll get to the torturing. _He thought darkly to himself, his hungry eyes glued to Bailey as he silently followed the path of his crew.

_**

* * *

**__**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Phew. That's dark stuff for me. Not my usual evilness at all; I'm mostly a cute, fluff fanfic kinda girl. So this is way new for me. Anyways, that's all for this chapter. Review and let me know what kinds of torture I can put Bailey through; I'm going to need some good ideas. Anyways, for chapter two, I'm gonna be adding in Zack, Cody and the rest of the gang and they'll try to find Bailey. And we'll get to a bunch of torture scenes and stuff, and find out what they want from her. Okay! That's my cue! Let me know if you liked it by reviewing. Later! **_


End file.
